The Life of a Sunflower
by Iron Leopard
Summary: Jake, the player of CHB, is in his second year at camp. When Adrianne, the step-sister of Will Solace, comes to Camp Half-Blood, Jake is cut completely off-guard with her country boots and her caustic attitude. But, Adrianne has a secret that could affect everyone she loves.


**Hey ya'll it's been a while I know so I came up with a new story featuring my very own OC's. So I'm gonna write and I'm praying ya'll will read so enjoy!**

**Oh and btw I am not Rick Riordan so I must not own PJO or HOO m'kay thanks!**

**Jake's POV**

"Ugh, Mom, I'll be fine," I told my mother.

"No maiming anyone or killing! Especially no killing, young man," said Mom. It was my second summer at Camp Half-Blood and my mother _had_ to drop me off. I tried to untangle her by pulling her arms from around my waist, as she tried to squeeze me to death.

"Bye Mom," I said finally escaping from her death grip.

"Bye Jacob, I love you," she yelled as I was walking. Oh no! Not the dreaded I love you!

"I love you too," I whispered. I shouldered my bag and ran to the entrance. Standing in front of the entrance was a sandy blonde guy with what looked like tattoos on his arms and legs. Argus.

"Hey Argus," I greeted. He waved at me and the eye on his hand blinked. He doesn't speak but, I heard a rumor that he had an eye on his tongue. I waved good-bye to him and walked on through. I was quiet sluggish considering it was eight A.M. I had to come early to get a good bunk. I walked toward the golden and ever shinning Apollo Cabin. Yay! You've guessed it! My dad is Apollo. I opened the door to find Will Solace unpacking his guitar and putting it on its stand.

"Hey man," said Will after looking up and then back to putting clothes in his chest at the foot of his bed.

"How was college?" I asked. Will turned eighteen last summer and was going to Westpoint for a masters degree in pediatrics and a minor in music. He was the best medic/musican/archer in the entire camp. Last summer when I first came, he took me under his wing. I went to his mothers wedding with him. We hung out at his house when he was still in high school and now we were like brothers. I grabbed my duffel bag and plopped it on the bed closest to the window.

"Hard. Very hard," said Will.

"What's hard?" asked a new voice. I turned to see a girl leaning on the threshold of the door. She had long dark brown hair that was unruly and wild that came to the tip of her ribs. Her hair shinned a light brown in the sun. She had a slender volleyball-esque figure and a nice and even tan like she had bathed in golden sunlight. Her facial features were breathtaking. She has emerald eyes that glittered mischievously. The smirk that played on her lips made it seem like she knew something that I didn't. She wore these jean shorts with lacy pockets coming out of the bottom and a canvas top with a little splotches of dirt on it. She also had on gardening gloves on her hands and ankle boots on her feet.

"Adriane. Hi! Mom said that she didn't drop you off yet! How you get here?" he asked.

"Oh. I came by enchanted pumpkin! Cause didn't you know? I'm Cinderella!"she stated caustically.

"Seriously. How?" asked Will

"Ann drove me cause someone decided to forget to pick me up," she explained pointedly looking at Will while making an apple grow from the tree on our porch.

Then they started to argue. I could make out the words "sorry", "drive", and "thanks". I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. Then Will looked from me to Adriane.

"Adriane, this is Jake, he's my half-brother. Jake, this is Adriane. She's my baby sister. Her dad married my mom," He explained.

"I'm a baby, Will! I freaking 15 for crying out loud!" she scolded.

"W-Whose your godly parent?" I asked trying, not succeeding to keep my voice from stuttering.

"Demeter?" she said holding her gloves up motioning to them. She looked like she was really about to burst into laughter then.

"Alright William, this is where I bid thee good-bye!" she said mimicking a damsel in distress voice and put her hand on her head and dramatically sighed.

"Oh and Jacob?" she said sweetly, "your fly is open," I looked down as she walked out. I heard her yell from halfway across camp "NOT!" and burst out into laughter.

"Oooo… Jake, man, I can see it on your face, you totally like her," said Will trying to keep the smile out of his voice and face.

**Adrianne's POV**

When Will described Jacob, I thought he was going to be a player judging by how he went through girls like Will had described. I mean this kid was stuttering! Freaking stuttering. Jacob had honey blonde hair that was kind of close cropped and wavy. His eyes were a pristine blue and tanned skin like every Apollo boy should. There was something about him though, I don't what it is. I pondered this as I walked back to Demeter cabin. I opened the door to find Katie Gardner making out with Travis Stoll on her bed. They were well on the way to ya know. That. I squeaked in surprise.

"Oh! Adrianne! We were just...," said Katie pushing Travis off of her bed onto the floor with an "uph"

"Making out? Yeah, I noticed. Next time, watch where you do your "activities" because it could be Leila next time." I said putting my hands on my hips.

Katie blushed and pulled Travis off the ground and out off the room. A little bit later you could hear crash and a moan. I smiled to myself. After setting up my bunk with posters of M83, Harry Potter (limited addition Deathly Hallows part 2 poster), and a surfing poster, I began putting on my bedspread as the other arrived. Leila arrived first. Leila was an adorable eight year old that had been coming since she was five. Then, she had looked up to princesses, Belle, Ariel, and Mulan. All the ones that stood up for what they believed and had the courage to do what they had to. Lately she looked up to Thalia Grace, who was kick-ass and nice. She believed that Thalia could do anything. I watched as she put her dark green bedspread on. I went my trunk and pulled out my camp T-shirt. My first t-shirt. I mean, when Will's mom married my dad, I borrowed his shirts sometimes. But now I had my own and it was mine. When I emerged from the bathroom in it, I feel like the real-freaking-deal now. When everyone arrived, we headed to the mess hall for the beginning of the year assembly.

**Okay guys and girls, I hope it was okay. Hopefully ya'll like it! Please review and tell me what I could change. **


End file.
